When isochronous (recurring at regular intervals) data crosses a plesiochronous (closely matched in time or frequency) boundary the ends often observe a phase slip. The phase slip results in either a missing data packet for one time period (frame) or two different data packets receives in on one period. In one case a gap in data is observed (missing packet error), in the other case one packet must be discarded. If there is jitter on either the transmitter or receiver sides, or both, the errors may continually occur over a relatively long period of time. If the communication link is bidirectional (full duplex), both errors could occur. Known methods to address this issue typically implement jitter buffers that can be used to cross the gap and absorb the additional data packets. However, this technique causes additional delay in data transport.